Dite's Revenge
by pandorag1ft
Summary: Dite plus revenge


Dite's Revenge

Aphrodite was a very pissed off Goddess. Her high heeled stomps shook the land beneath her as she marched through Artemis' chosen land. She blindly threw pink and red bolts of glittery flame at random animals, greenery and hapless people in her way. Nothing mortal could see her path of dreamy love destruction. Mating and frantic ugly bumping occurred everywhere in her wake.

"Damn fool...always playing too much...always touch My things, My chosen...freaking crazy completely mad completely out of her freaking league with Me bitch!" The blond Immortal muttered and cursed while she continued through the now noisy forest. She barely registered the direction she was headed until she nearly walked into a thatched roof hut on the edge of a very remote village. A smell of smoke and burnt meat offended her delicate nostrils as she attempted to place her location. Several large burly heavy lidded men smelling of bathtub spirits and days of unwashed nether regions stumbled by her. She shrank into the shadows to avoid the wave of stench following them.

Looking around the few shacks and make shift huts Dite noticed there were very few women compared to the number of men. What few there were looked tired and blank as they continued their menial chores despite a chorus of rowdy laughter coming from the most well kept structure. From the strong smell of mead and the bright light shining through the gaps in the wooden walls Dite ascertained that the building was the local bar.

An idea began to form in her over wrought and very emotional mind. She stealthily began to seek the perfect rube for her borderline evil plan. A tall mead gutted scraggly bearded droopy eyed man fit perfectly. Dite smiled broadly as she conjured up a surge of strong magic to implement the nefarious plot while purposely ignoring the plight around her.

A flash of dazzling light imploded throughout the village and a stark blond half naked Callisto appeared in a leaning shed beneath a clump of hay. Dite watched with a tremor of mad excitement as the ex warlord stood slowly taking in her surroundings. A faint yellow glow encompassed her head as she stood in a daze for several minutes. The trudging local Dite had been impressed by stopped in front of the perplexed woman with a cold sneer across his face. "Well Apollo's nuts Sarah...get da damn mule look off yer face and fetch me some water like I tole ya." A brief flash of disbelief crossed Callisto's face but was gone as quickly as it came. She nodded at her "husband" and walked into the adjoining hut with hunched shoulders.

Her "husband" watched with a narrow ferrety look of suspicion but shrugged his shoulders in disinterest as he watched the bar for any signs of traveling ladies of the night. His interest in his would be wife had ended long ago. Callisto promptly brought him a cup of cool water. He barely registered her expression and downed it in one swallow. "I keeled you a'deer. It's back the house, make sure you get it dressed up right this time. Don't want no tough meat. I'll be home sometime tonight." The scourge of Corinth nodded meekly as her man dropped the cup at her feet and walked toward the rollicking bar.

Callisto watched him go with a strange ache beating time in her chest. She retrieved the cup and went to wash and put it away. The small shack was neat and comfortable inside. Each item had a place and everything was orderly. Her shoulders loosened slightly at the sight of a low fire in the tiny hearth. It was tempting for her to sit and watch the dancing flames in peace while he was gone but she knew he would expect her work complete when he returned. No matter what state of sobriety he was in.

The no longer mad with vengeance Immortal turned and walked to the other side of the small shack. A bloody mess met her eyes and she sighed in annoyance. She quickly forced the feeling away and got to work reminding herself that her "husband" provided for her no matter what the treatment. The mundane cleaning soothed her mind and lulled her into a trance like state. Her life was no different than her mother's or her mother before her. It was the way of life and no other better could be found.

Several hours passed and Callisto's task was completed as the moon glowed in a growing blue sky. Wiping sweat and blood from her brow she cleaned herself as best she could before preparing for a very short nap. As she was changing into her sleeping dress a tumbling thump alerted her to the living area. She rushed to her hubbie's side as he lay on his back like a turtle in the sun. "Damn it...damn mess in here. Don't you ever clean you damn fool." He lay cursing his "wife" as she stared at him with a growing burn deep in her belly. She could not ever remember such a fire rising before. A not so amused Greek beauty stood watching against a patched wall. Revenge was sweet but Dite realized she had created a life for her enemy that was mimicking the average life of the women around her. A quicker flame of anger rose in the Goddess of Pink as she watched the injustice unfold. A growing dread made her regret her meddling plan. Until she saw the awakening look on Callisto's face. A look that almost made her feel sympathy for the poor excuse for a man staggering to his feet and raising his hand to the fierce warrior. Almost.

Callisto followed the arm as it rose with the sweaty man in front of her. "Do you know who I am, little creature?" Her voice was a quiet growl that the very drunk man did not notice. "Naw..never did and I never want to. All I know is, why can't you be normal? You ain't never been and ain't never gonna be." His words slurred through the hateful remarks as he rose to full height and continued his heavy handed swing at the smaller slender woman. A light flashed inside Callisto's head as she fully woke up. She saw the man as he was and controlled anger flowed through her powerful limbs.

Brilliant bolts of royal blue flame crashed into the shocked man as Callisto pointed a steady hand at him. He was pushed into the wall less than a foot from a very off guard Aphrodite. Her facade fell away and Callisto could see her. With an instinctual flick of her wrist a honey gold cloud came from Callisto's right hand and enveloped Dite in it's cage. The man lay on the dirt floor in a cry of pain as his clothes were ripped from his body. Awareness washed over both the mortal and Immortal faces that shone in the light of their captor.

"You really need to be quiet...And you.." Callisto turned her gaze from the terrified man to the growing uncertain confident Goddess, "need to understand something basic." Callisto returned her attention to the shaking mess she had pinned to the floor. She flicked her hand and he was pressed against the wall. Striding to him with cockiness and absentminded sensuality she placed a slender finger against his mouth. "Our first lesson is humbleness and humility...I suggest you learn quickly." With a final caress of his soaked cheek she stepped back and produced a strap of blue energy. His pride kept him from begging for many minutes before the warmth of the sting against his chest, stomach, and thighs turned to a blazing ache deeper than any he had felt before. His cries echoed in his ears but could not be heard outside the hut. Callisto slowed the steady whipping to a stop. She let him rest as she sat before the fire.

Panting could be heard in unison from the two caged "students". As each stinging slap had landed on the dim witted village idiot, Dite had felt a rising tingling across her skin. A rising pulse of power washing through her veins. The sting of the energy whip and the power of the wielder combined in her overheated mind. The surge ebbed when Callisto paused in her punishment but left Dite needing more. Needing an end, a completion to the pain.

Callisto waited several more minutes until both her victims seemed ready. The rugged bearded and stached man remained on his knees with out any assistance. He peered between his heavy bangs in confused greedy desire as the tall booted woman came into view. Her hands glowed with recharged power and he licked his lips in anticipation. Desiring her cruelty he stayed quiet and hoped for slow redemption. Dite watched Callisto begin the training again with fear and desperate desire. The power inside her fed upon the power Callisto shared with her from the flogging. A spiral of denial and arousal cycled in a delicate war. A throaty calm laugh reached their ears as Callisto allowed the Goddess freedom of a massive release as she increased the intensity on the broken man. As a final blue cocoon of pain faded from his body Callisto heard a whisper, "please...i am sorry...please...i am not worthy but...i am sorry." She felt a different power drive through her as Dite broke free of her prison and shared the complete level of release with her. Callisto was driven to her knees as a darkness clouded her vision and a deep cramp of pleasure rose through her center to her head.

All three lay in separate almost fetal positions but were connected by the lines of power flowing into them. Callisto was the first to rise from her curled comfort. She walked to the groaning man and bent to whisper in his ear. "Remember this the next time you raise your hand. Remember that point before the shift in your mind and know that I will leave you there the next time." The man moaned in fear, shame, and strange giddiness as he gripped his shoulders in each monstrous hand. Callisto sauntered to where Dite lay hugging her perfect shoulders. "Remember Truth, Goddess. Remember this day and reflect. We will continue under another sky." Dite nodded as she watched the strange woman walk into the village. She expected screams but heard only the whisper of a Spring wind and the note of wakened birds.


End file.
